Chicken Run- Life Could Be A Dream
by ChickenRun312
Summary: Rocky and Ginger are living the good life with the other chickens after their escape from the Tweedys but could there also be danger at the chicken sanctuary or are they too focused on their paradise to even notice?
1. Unknown Threat

Warning, upsetting flashback

Ginger and the other hens had just showed Rocky how to play cricket, though it took longer than expected since the American rooster wasn't familiar with too many things in the United Kingdom but he was happy to learn new stuff. He would occasionally glance over at his new mate while they played but the ginger hen was too focused on the game to take notice of his brown eyes staring at her

Rocky broke away from his thoughts after hearing, "Game! Ginger's team won! Great job guys!"

Ginger high fives the hens who were on her team. She felt great to have beaten Rocky and his team even if he was still new to the game and how it worked. She ducked under the net and approached the rooster, a smile on her face. "Hey fly boy. You did well."

Rocky blushed a little at his nickname and rubbed the back of his neck. "You did good too, babydoll. But I think I need a lot more practice if I'm ever going to beat you." He said and looked the hen in her eyes.

Ginger giggles and tucked herself into Rocky's side, leaning against him for a moment as Rocky puts his wings around her. She didn't know how long they stayed like that but came to after hearing Rocky clear his throat.

"Shall we go for a quick dip in the pond?" Rocky asked as he moved his wings away from his mate

Ginger nods and grabbed one of his wings as they walked away from the sanctuary and carefully down to the water's edge that surrounded the little island

"I could do without the rocks. They're a little pointy." Rocky complained and stepped over them to avoid the irritating pokes on his feet from the gravel

Ginger chuckled and shook her head at him. She slowly walked into the water but didn't didn't go too far out, staying near the bank. Rocky joined her and scooped up some water in his wings as he lightly washed his feathers with the cool refreshing liquid. It was quiet between the two as they washed themselves until Ginger broke the silence

"Rocky? Do you think maybe we could...uh well..." The british hen stammered and tried to find the right words to tell her mate

Rocky shook out his feathers and listened patiently to Ginger while he washed his tail feathers

Ginger sighed in defeat and hung her head in shame. "Forget it. It's nothing."

Rocky took notice of her behavior in her tone of voice and looked in her direction. It wasn't like Ginger to give up on...well anything. Even something as a conversation considering how much of a leader she is to the other hens. Something was bothering her and the rooster knew it. But what could keep this feisty strong headed hen from giving in to the agony of defeat?

He moved closer to her, a worried expression on his face. "Ginger, what's wrong? You know that you can tell me anything. Even if it's about grass." He jokes in an attempt to make her feel better.

Ginger smiles a bit and looked at him. How did she get so lucky as to meet a rooster especially as handsome and funny like Rocky? She may have disliked him at first but now she couldn't bear to be apart from him for more than an hour or so. She reached a wing up to his face and gently caresses his cheek, making him lean into her touch and closing his worrisome eyes for a moment. She slowly moved her wing back to her side and took a deep breath. How could she tell him that she wants to have chicks with him when they have only been mates for a few weeks?

Rocky took a step forward and held Ginger's wings. "Hey, I'm here for you. You know that. I will always be with you, doll-face."

Ginger nods and gave his wings a gentle squeeze. 'Here goes nothing.' She thought, looking straight at Rocky.

"I- I want to have chicks with you." She said calmly, almost quietly as Rocky just barely heard her

"Really?" He asked out of shock. Rocky never thought she'd want to have chicks with him considering they were still getting used to being a couple. And that the chicks on the sanctuary were his as Fowler was too old to reproduce so it was Rocky's responsibility to fertilize their eggs with no other roosters being around.

"Yes. I know it's a little weird since you're the father of everyone's chicks but I love you. You're my husband and I would love to have chicks with you." Ginger replies

"Well, then let's have chicks." He smiles

Ginger gasped, tackling Rocky as they both fell into the shallow end of the water, laughing joyfully. The couple shared a long passionate kiss before getting up and out of the water and heading back to their hut.

Two foxes from across the sanctuary saw the chickens and licked their chops, stomachs rumbling on cue at the sight of the scrumptious birds. They didn't know how the chickens got there but it would certainly be an easy meal, every fox knows that chickens don't fly.

"Those will be enough to feed us for a month at least." Sly drools

"Yeah! Why hunt when there's an island full of chickens?" Trixi agreed with her brother

They both slunk away into the bushes to think of a plan to outwit the dumb birds, unaware that several of the chicks playing near the edge had spotted the foxes. They exchanged glances before running to their mothers, chirping spastically. The chicks told the hens what they saw once they caught their breath. A red dog with a bushy tail? Maybe their chicks were out in the sun too long or they needed a nap. They went to Rocky and Ginger's hut to hopefully get some answers

Bunty knocks on the door and waited for them to answer. There was some mumbling before hearing feet walking to the door. Ginger opened the hut door and looked at the hens in surprise. What were they doing here? Why were their feathers ruffled? Why did they look anxious? Rocky went over to his wife

"What's going on?" The rooster asked, crossing his wings

"The chicks said they saw strange looking dogs with red fur and bushy tails. I think they were out in the sun too long." A dark feathered hen told the couple

Ginger and Rocky exchanged looks. This wasn't good. Foxes. They both knew that foxes preyed upon chickens, Rocky's parents warning him from his days on the barnyard and Ginger's mother telling her daughter stories of those red furred devils raiding chicken huts and those alike in the day or at night. But they don't remember seeing any from when they first arrived on the sanctuary.

"It was probably their imagination. Nothing to worry about, gals." Rocky reassures the worried British hens

The once tense hens have now relaxed, feeling no need to be afraid anymore of being preyed on. They went back to their busy carefree lives. No harm would ever come to them anymore now that they were free of the Tweedys. Or so it may seem... the chickens were unaware of becoming the snacks of two hungry foxes from a nearby island

A chick ran up to the couple, chirping and jumping up excitedly, causing them to smile at the adorable little chicken. One day they'll have chicks of their own to admire and play with.

"Papa! Come watch me, come watch me! Mac's giving turns on the catapult!" The chick chirps

"Alright, I'll watch." Rocky smiles

The chick ran off and Rocky followed after. Ginger walked behind her husband, wanting to accompany him. "Do you really think there are foxes around here?" She couldn't help but ask

"Relax, I'm sure it was nothing. The only dangerous thing around here is Bunty." Rocky looks back at Ginger and held her wing. She smiles and took her place at Rocky's side, earning a chuckle from the rooster.

The next day...

Ginger moaned and rubbed her stomach. She had been feeling cramps all morning and it was painful for the British hen. She usually didn't feel like this when she normally laid eggs but this was certainly different. Rocky added some more bedding to Ginger's bunk and the hen tried to get comfortable but she was still in pain. Rocky stayed by her side, holding her wing for comfort. He didn't like to see his wife in pain or discomfort. Ginger closed her eyes and squeezed Rocky's wing several times before standing up. Rocky gasped in awe at the sight of an egg. Ginger sits back down to keep the egg warm, her mate giving her a gentle peck on the cheek. The hen laid three more eggs and Rocky stayed with her while she kept them warm.

"Oh, I can't wait for them to hatch!" Ginger beamed with excitement

"You and me both, doll face." Rocky said

They heard a loud noise coming from outside and looked at each other. The American rooster got up and went outside to investigate while Ginger sat on the eggs. The hens had gathered around two strange creatures, mumbling to each other what they could be. Rocky approached the crowd and stopped in his tracks as he saw what they were, his heart skipping a beat. Foxes. This brought him back to his barnyard days

flashback*

Young Rocky explored the barnyard, straying away from the other chickens and the safety of the coop. He giggled as the little rooster wandered over to the fence that surrounded the property, a gentle breeze whipping the grass. But Rocky stopped when he saw a flash of red. He wasn't sure what it was but he knew it probably wasn't friendly. Rocky then heard distressed crows and squawking coming from the chicken coop. He hurried back to the coop to see a fox exiting the chicks home with one of his siblings in its mouth, dead. Rocky suddenly recognized the red color from what he saw in the grass. He was too dazed to realize the fox had ran off and the other had been eyeing the chick. Rocky was interrupted from his daze from the clucking of his mother

"Rocky! Get inside!" She cried out

Rocky had started to make his way towards the coop when the other fox leapt out of the grass and ran straight for the little rooster. Rocky looked back and gasped, running for his life.

"Momma!!!" He yelled for help

The fox was about to snatch the chick when a gunshot went off. The farmer had shot the red devil dead. Rocky stopped running and looked at the dead fox in horror. His mother ran over and nuzzles her baby worriedly

"Are you alright, my little dreamer?" She asked softly. Her voice was always comforting as it was smooth as silk. Rocky looked up at his mother and nodded

"Yes momma." He said

Rocky's father approached, a look of anger and disgust on his face. "How many times do I have to tell you?! Stop wandering off! You almost got yourself killed, boy! Worthless excuse of a rooster!" He bellowed

Rocky sniffles and buried his face into his mother's feathers

"It got Shane." He sobbed, rubbing his head against her

Rocky's mother gently rubbed his back and tried to comfort her son, glaring at his father. Rocky's father glared back and returned to the coop. The chick sniffles and looked up at his mother, wiping away his tears

"Don't listen to your father. You're going to be a wonderful rooster when you grow up. Being different from the others is what makes you unique. You'll always be my little dreamer." She smiled down at her son

Rocky nodded and watched as the farmer dragged away the foxes body. He would never forget what those demons did to his brother

end of flashback*

Rocky felt someone shake him and looked to see who it was. It was no other than the roundest but sweetest hen he's ever met, Babs. She was also the dullest hen too

"Are you alright, Mr. Rhodes? You look like you saw a ghost." She asked, knitting away on a little hat

Rocky nodded and ran a wing through his comb. He turned his attention back to the foxes. Oh how he disliked them with a burning passion

"What a lovely little colony of ladies we have here!" Sly said in an attempt to gain the dumb birds trust

The hens stayed quiet, murmuring amongst themselves on wether or not to trust these strangers. "My brother is right. You ladies have out done yourself." Trixi chimed in, surveying the crowd of chickens. Her eyes landed on Rocky and she tilted her head, a smile creeping across her face

"You look familiar, rooster..."

Dun dun dun!!!!! I tried to make this chapter as exciting as possible!!!


	2. Life Is Pain

Rocky folded his wings and ruffled his feathers. "Have we met before, you ugly mutt?" He asked. Rocky wasn't up for dealing with these tricksters. If there's one thing his parents taught him, it's to never trust a dirty rotten fox in any circumstances

Trixi smirked and flicked her tail, approaching the rooster and circling him. As she did, Rocky started to put together the pieces. She was the one who raided the chicken coop on the barnyard and killed his brother. How else would she recognized the American rooster with his blue polka dot bandanna

Trixi and her brother had accidentally arrived in England after chasing a rabbit onto a ship, realizing too late that the ship had set sail

"You know, that young one was pretty good. Too bad his parents couldn't protect him." She sneered in hopes of provoking him. She planned on killing him then and there for revenge. The farmer had killed her mate so why not kill the chicken that was responsible? Rocky kept a close eye on the canine as she circled him without breaking eye contact. The hens had given them some space incase something happened.

"You killed my brother..." Rocky choked out. It was hard to him to talk about that day

"And your farmer killed my mate, Rhode Island Red!" Trixi snarled. She stopped and got ready to pounce

Ginger pushes through the crowd and protectively stood in front of her husband. Trixi pricked her ears and tilted her head at the courageous hen in the green hat. This was definitely a first for her, her dinner putting up a fight.

"Stay away from him, fur ball!" She clucked, ruffling her feathers

Trixi laughed and shook her head. "Not gonna happen. I guess I'll have to kill you both."

Ginger closed her eyes and shielded herself, waiting for the mauling to happen when there was a peculiar noise. She opened her eyes and looked at the scraggly mutt to see the remains of a broken egg on her muzzle. Another hit the fox, this time between the eyes. She yelps in defeat and retreated to the water, swimming back to her island, Sly following closely behind his sister.

Mac approached Ginger with the catapult in hand. "I saw that you needed saving, hen."

Ginger sighed in relief and thanked Mac for her quick wit. She then turned to Rocky and held his wings. Rocky smiles a bit and gave her wings a gentle reassuring squeeze

"What happened? Why was that scraggly no good fox going to attack you?" Ginger asked. She was worried for the safety of her love and what would come in the future if the foxes decided to be bold again

"I- I don't know if I can tell you about it, angel face." Rocky admitted. It was one of the most emotional days of his life and it made him upset just thinking about it. He certainly didn't have a wonderful life that's for sure

Ginger nods and kissed her mate's cheek. She didn't want to pressure him into telling her if he wasn't ready. "I'll be at the hut with the eggs if you need me." And with that she walked back to her hut

Rocky sighed softly. He'd tell Ginger when he was ready but now certainly wasn't the time. Right now he just needed some space to clear his mind. He turned to walk when he felt a gentle tug on his tail feathers. The rooster saw one of his chicks was the culprit and smiled softly at her. Rocky didn't realize his tail feathers were drooping

"Papa? Can I come with you?" The little hen asked sweetly yet softly

Rocky nodded and ruffled her comb. The chick giggled and grabbed her father's wing as they walked around the sanctuary, the sunset casting shadows off of the trees and the chicken huts, a light breeze blowing over their feathers. The chick hummed as she walked beside the rooster, taking no notice to his quietness. Rocky glances at his daughter and couldn't help but smile. She had quite a positive spirit considering what kind of day it was for not only himself but the other chickens. But then again she was still too young to understand. "Thank you for accompanying me. I appreciate it."

The chick smiled up at Rocky. "You looked like you needed a friend so I wanted to come with you, Papa. Are you mad that I came along?" Her smile fades

Rocky chuckled and shook his head, ruffling her comb once more. "Thank you for caring, sweetie." He said

A few days later...

The sanctuary was quiet and peaceful as there wasn't any sign of the foxes which made Rocky relieved. He was in the water teaching a few of his chicks on how to swim when he heard a scream. Rocky looked over in the direction of the scream to try and see what was happening. The chicks huddled up to the rooster for protection as they saw the foxes leap into the water and swim to their island

Bunty ran down to the bank with Ginger but they were already too late in trying to catch the thieves. Ginger broke down and started sobbing. Bunty puts her wings around her friend and tries to comfort her the best she could. Rocky exited the water with the chicks and sent them off to their mothers before checking on Ginger. The hen was still crying when he approached and didn't show any signs of stopping. "Ginger, what happened? What's wrong?"

Ginger stifled her sobs before looking at her mate. "They- they took two of the eggs. They took our babies." She said quietly, her eyes full of sorrow at the loss of her eggs. Rocky pulled Ginger in for a hug and held her tight. He closed his eyes and tried to be strong for the loss of two of their unhatched chicks. Ginger nuzzles into his chest and let's out a shaky breath

The couple stayed like this for awhile before Ginger moved away. "I need to go sit on the remainder of our eggs."

Rocky nodded and watched her walk back to their hut. He looked over to where the foxes swam off to and decided to go after them. They were starting to become tyrants to the chickens. He got in the water and swam quietly to the foxes island. He didn't have a plan at the moment but he'd surely think of something

After he made his way onto the bank he carefully walked up the slope, looking around for the hungry predators. There was no sign of them for they must be further inward on the island. He proceeded to walk onto the island but stopped from a sudden whooshing noise from above in the tree tops. Rocky ran over to a bush and hid in it to see if the bird was a predator. The bird landed on a branch above the bush and squinted, trying to get a look at the rooster. "Come on out. I won't eat you...for now."

"Not a chance! I'm not even interested in you I'm trying to look for some foxes that are around here." Rocky said in an irritated tone

Boy, could he catch a break? He glanced up for a moment to get a look at the bird of prey. Eagle? Hawk? Falcon? It certainly didn't look like anything he's seen before. Then again there's a lot of things in the United Kingdom he's never seen before. "What- what are you?"

Butch flew off of his perch and landed beside the bush. "Chicken Hawk. You sure are new here aren't you? I've never seen a rooster like you before." He answers

Rocky stepped cautiously out of the bush. Man this hawk was big! He could easily wallop Rocky! While he took in the sight of his fellow bird...friend?, the hawk stretched out one of his talons. "Names Butch."

Rocky started at the talon for a brief moment before grabbing it with one wing and shaking it rather awkwardly. "Rocky." He replies

Butch moved his talon away from him and looked around before conversing more. "So, you're looking for foxes? They ran by not too long ago. Eh, wait. Why are you interested in them?" He was curious as to why he was interested in the cunning tricksters.

"They took my mates eggs. I need to get them back and stop them from destroying our sanctuary." Rocky bluntly told his feathered companion. At least he knew he wasn't going to be eaten...for now...

"They'll tear you to shreds if you handle them alone. Tell you what friend. You seem like a nice guy so I'll help you out. No, I won't eat you. Chickens are starting to make me get plump, go straight to my thighs. And I'm tired of the taste. If you need to hideout from those two there's a farm not too far from here. The farmers won't mind if some chickens show up. Heck, they love it when animals stray onto their farm." He told Rocky out of trust

Rocky thanks Butch before heading back to the sanctuary. He felt bad that he couldn't save the eggs but life is pain. He knows it all too well and sometimes there's nothing you can do about it. Rocky was lost in his thoughts on the walk back to the hut. A farm? Ugh. But if it meant keeping the others safe there was no harm in going there. Ginger greeted her husband upon him entering their home.

"Hey babydoll. I have something to tell you." He said, walking to her bunk and leaning against the post. He wasted no time in telling her what had happened and what Butch told him. Ginger listened carefully to Rocky's words and spoke up after he was finished, "We should go. I have a feeling they'll be back and I can't bear to lose the last of our eggs." Rocky nodded in agreement and left the hut. He told the chickens about a meeting in Fowler's hut later that night to discuss something important and the hens agreed

Later...

The hens babbled on to each other while Ginger tried to get their attention but of course they never listen.

"Let's show some discipline, what what!" Fowler shouted, the hens falling quiet

Ginger cleared her throat before telling the others about going to the nearby farm to elude the foxes for now. After some disagreements, mostly because of their experience at the Tweedys farm, they decided it was their only option to keep themselves and the chicks safe

The next day...

The chickens had gathered what they needed for their trip and left behind what they could live without. They moved out to the farm quickly and quietly with the help of Butch, being their eyes in the sky. The chicken hawk wasn't kidding when he said it was nearby as they didn't have too far of a walk before seeing the farm on the horizon.

Upon reaching their destination, the chickens looked for the chickens on the farm and found them with ease after hearing a few squawks. The farm chickens were quite friendly with the new arrivals and were more than happy to help them seek refuge. Ginger immediately entered the coop, clutching her eggs close, and gently puts them down on a soft pile of hay before sitting on them.

Rocky didn't like this place. It reminded him too much of home and all the bad memories carried with it. He heard commotion coming from his left, turning to see a rooster discipling one of his own chicks. Rocky stared at the two, being reminded of how his father always treated him in the rudest of ways

flashback*

Rocky, now a young adult, was pulled aside by his father after flirting with some new hens at the barnyard.

"Listen to me, boy. Don't go wasting your time with them. You're not worth their time! Heck you're not even worth my time! You've always been a disappointment to me from the moment you hatched! You don't even act like a rooster, always doing your own thing! Well guess what?! Life isn't like that. You are a rooster so act like one! No escaping, no daydreaming, no singing, no goofing around! Do I make myself clear?!" Rocky's father complained to his worthless excuse of a son.

Before Rocky could answer, his mother interrupted, having heard the whole thing

"Stop treating him like the ground you walk on! There's nothing wrong with Rocky. He's perfect just the way he is!" She squawked in anger at her mate

Rocky placed a wing on his mother's shoulder. "It's alright, mom."

"He can't do anything right, Janis! Heck even his sister acts more maturely than him and she's the youngest by five minutes!" Rocky's father argued

Before she could argue anymore with her husband, Rocky spoke up. "Leave her out of this!"

And with that his father turned and walked away. Rocky looked down and sighed. He knew his father was right about him but he didn't want to tell him because he'd only lecture him even more. He felt a wing on his shoulder and looked to his mother who felt terribly awful for the situation her now only son was in

"Honey, you are not a disappointment. I've always been proud of you. And I always will be." She straightened Rocky's bandanna and kissed his cheek

Rocky couldn't help but smile at her words. She didn't deserve a screw up of a son. He lets out a sigh and turned away. "I can't stay here mom. I don't belong. I want to be out there in the real world, being free." He said

"I understand. Just know I'll always love my baby boy." She sniffles a bit

Rocky hugged his mother before leaving the barnyard, forever.

She watched as her son left without even looking back. "Goodbye, my little dreamer."

Rocky had been wandering around for awhile and was about to give up when he stepped on a flyer. He looked down and picked it up. It was an advertisement for the circus. That's it! He'll join the circus!

He read the flyer more and tossed it away, sprinting in the direction of his dream

After being in the circus for a couple of weeks now, Rocky was loving it. He was one of the acts, walking across a tightrope while juggling, and everyone loved it! He was a big hit! But just as he thought it would get better, it really didn't. The ringmaster decided that Rocky should be shot out of a cannon instead as it would be more exciting.

Rocky found out the hard way that the grass isn't always greener on the other side after being loaded into a cannon. He tried to climb out, thinking it was a mistake

BOOM!

end of flashback*

Rocky heard a loud crackle of thunder and snapped out of it. He looked around frantically before realizing it was just another flashback

Rocky sat down for a moment. Why didn't he leave home sooner? Why was this happening? How would he tell Ginger? Ginger...he had never told his mate about his past. Maybe now was a good time. He couldn't keep it a secret from her even if he really wanted to. Without another minute to waste, he got to his feet and went inside the chicken coop. Ginger was talking to her eggs when she saw her husband. Her smile faded as she noticed he looked troubled, like something was bothering him

Rocky sat down beside Ginger and looked her straight in the eyes. "I need to talk to you."

Ginger nods and shifted listening closely to the love of her life. However it took him a few minutes to figure out what to say

"Those foxes reminded me of the day at the barnyard...when my brother got killed..." He spoke rather calmly considering it was a very hard day for him

Ginger gasped at this. She knew the feeling of losing a loved one and how much it hurts, feeling as though you could've done something to prevent it. "Oh Rocky. I'm so sorry, darling."

Rocky held up a wing, implying that there was more. Ginger fell silent and listened once more. Rocky let's out a sigh before continuing, "There was a rooster out there disciplining his chick and I remember the day I left the barnyard. My dad was lecturing me about not behaving like a rooster and how he always thought I was worthless...I left because I didn't want that life and I knew I couldn't stay. It broke my mother's heart but I had no choice. And I joined the circus thinking I had the good life, I had fame, fans, hens swooning over me and it all changed..."

Ginger reaches out and held Rocky's wing. "I'm sorry about your life growing up but things happen for a reason. If you never left we would still be at the Tweedys being turned into pies, we wouldn't have met and I wouldn't be here sitting on my eggs and having chicks with you." She gently caresses his wing

Rocky leaned over and shared a kiss with Ginger. She always knew what to say

I'm pretty sure I spent two or three hours typing this but it was worth it! xD and sorry for my terrible writing skills. until the next chapter!! Btw making up Rocky's past was fun!


	3. Is It Over?

Ginger woke up to the sound of a rooster crowing. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, looking around to see the other hens and chicks were starting to wake up. She felt something move but realized it was only Rocky, half awake and slightly leaning against her. "Rise and shine, fly boy."

Rocky mumbled and stretched his wings out. "Morning already?" He yawned, nuzzling his wife. He felt too comfortable to get up but Ginger shooed him away. "Get up." She laughed

Rocky sighed in defeat. He stretched some more before standing up. The farm hens swooned over the American rooster which caused Ginger to roll her eyes. "Sorry ladies, this rooster is off the market." Rocky smiled, shooting a wink at Ginger, making her blush

The hens waited outside with their chicks to be fed. The farmer approached the chickens with a bucket full of chicken feed. He smiled at the new comers before taking a handful of feed and spreading it around. "Glad to help new critters. Stay as long as you want. I better let the misses know." He said, sprinkling a few more handfuls of chicken feed around

The chickens ate until they felt content. Rocky didn't eat much. He had a lot of things on his mind. He scooped up some of the chicken feed in his wings and brought it to Ginger since she was still sitting on her eggs. She thanked her husband and ate the feed.

"Why don't I take a turn with sitting on the eggs, doll face? I'm sure you'd like a break and maybe stretch your legs." Rocky offers

"I think I'll take you up on that offer. Thank you, Rocky." Ginger smiles and stood up. She shook out her feathers and gave Rocky a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the coop

Rocky turned around and carefully sat on the eggs. It was a weird feeling for him to do this but he knew Ginger needed a break

"Ooh! You guys are nice and toasty. I think I could get used to this if your mom keeps you this warm." Rocky said to the two eggs

Ginger greeted her friend's and the farm chickens. She hung out with them for a bit since she wasn't sitting on her eggs for the time being. "This place is nice but I do miss home. Those darn foxes just had to show up." She sighs

"I'd give them a piece of my mind!" Bunty said, furrowing her brows

"Well this is a pretty nice holiday. I'd be sad to go back." Babs added

Ginger grumbled and rolled her eyes at the clueless knit wit

"Well, we're glad to have visitors as yourselves. You're welcome here anytime." One of the farm hens said

Ginger started to worry about her eggs the more time she was away from them. She checked on Rocky to make sure everything was alright and they were getting enough warmth. She sighed in relief to see Rocky sitting comfortably on the eggs

"Comfortable?" She smiled

Rocky jumped and looked at Ginger, chuckling a bit

"Don't scare me like that. What if I squished the kids?" He said and shifted ever so carefully

"I know you wouldn't do that. As much as a headache you can be sometimes, I fully trust you to be around our eggs." The hen with the green hat said in all honesty

Rocky was slightly offended at being called a headache but blushed anyway. He was one lucky rooster

2 weeks later...

Ginger, Rocky and the others were still at the farm. The foxes still had no idea they had fled to the little establishment which was good news for the chickens

Rocky was conversing with the dairy cows in the barn, sharing some laughs and telling stories. They didn't know that chickens could have a sense of humor and Rocky thought the same thing about cows but they proved each other wrong surprisingly. Bunty entered the barn, looking for the American rooster. She heard laughing and followed the noise to a row of 4 open stalls and Rocky standing on a milking stool

"And the pig says to the horse, 'hey fella. Why the long face?'" Rocky said, the cows bursting into laughter. That joke was always Rocky's favorite

"Rocky! It's Ginger! The eggs are hatching!" Bunty exclaimed, a little winded

Rocky jumped down from the stool and ran out of the barn to the chicken hut in a full sprint, tail feathers flapping in the breeze. "Coming through! Move it or lose it!"

The Rhode Island Red made it just in time to see the first egg cracking, a foot popping out. The other egg shook a little. He joined Ginger as they watched in awe as their chicks entered the world

"Come on. You can do it." Ginger coaxed to her babies.

The first chick poked the other foot out followed by a beak. Ginger smiles and helped the chick, gently removing the shell around it. Rocky gently tapped on the other egg with his beak to help the little one out. After a few tries the chick emerged from the egg. Both chicks looked up at their parents and chirped. Ginger wipes away tears that threatened to fall from her eyes

"Oh they're absolutely perfect." She said

Rocky checked their genders and looked at his wife. "We have a son and a daughter." He smiles

Ginger hugged her mate and watched their chicks contently. Their family was perfect and she wouldn't have it any other way. The other chickens entered the hut to meet the new arrivals, crowding around the proud parents and their chicks

"Give them some room, what what! Why back in my RAF days we never intruded on one's personal space!" Fowler said

"What are their names?" Mac asked, fixing her glasses

Rocky and Ginger exchanged glances. They both haven't really thought of any names due to the chaos of living in fear. Ginger gasped and whispered something to Rocky, which he nodded to. The other chickens watched in confusion as they whispered back and forth for a few minutes. She turned to the others and then looked at her chicks

"Everyone meet Grayson and Lillian." She announced

The hut then filled with gasps and "awws". The chicks chirped to their parents spastically for they were hungry. The couple stared blankly at them, unsure of what they wanted. One of the farm hens approached them with some grubs.

"Here you go. They're just a little famished is all." She told them

They nod, taking the food and fed their babies until they were full. The chicks were easy to tell apart, thankfully. Grayson had a grayish black color on his body and on his head and neck while Lillian had more of a tan color on her body and an orangish color on her head and neck.

The chicks yawned and cuddled against each other for warmth. Ginger laid with her babies and moved them closer to her. Rocky spent some time with his family and the other chickens left the hut to give them some alone time until the sun went down.

Rocky straightened up after hearing a low rumble. Thunder. It was going to storm. Grayson and Lillian tensed up and hid under Ginger for protection from the strange noise

Trixi and Sly sniffed the ground for the millionth time in hopes of picking up the chickens scent. Trixi smelled something and a crooked smile spreads across her face

"I got their scent. Let's hurry before it downpours." She said

Sly nodded and followed his sister as she sniffed out the scent all the way to the farm. They saw the chicken hut and quietly approached it. This wasn't going to end well for the dumb birds

Rocky nestled beside Ginger for the night and let's out a yawn. He was about to close his eyes when something caught his attention. He waited to see if it was just his imagination. Rain started to come down, tapping on the roof of the hut. Then he saw it. A shadow outside the hut during a lightning strike. He gasped and gently shook Ginger until she was fully awake. The hen with the green hat glared at the American rooster for disturbing her.

"They found us." Rocky whispered

Ginger's eyes widened and she moved closer to her husband, both looking around to try and hear where the predators were at. All they could hear was the sound of the rain hitting the roof

Sly circled the hut to look for any weaknesses or escapes. Trixi watched as he did so, getting soaked from the deluge.

Rocky quietly got up and walked out of the hut. Ginger nervously watched as her mate left the coop. She didn't know if that would be the last time she would ever see him again

Rocky saw Trixi's tail peeking out from around the corner and held his breath. He had to make a stand against his nemesis no matter what. He ran in the direction of the barn, Trixi hearing him from the splish splashing of the mud. She followed the rooster, Sly closing in behind her. He didn't want to miss out on a meal.

Rocky rushed up to the hayloft and rummaged around for something he remembered seeing earlier when he was in the barn. He froze and looked over at the door as is creaked open. The foxes. They knew he was in here. Rocky rummaged around more quietly so he wouldn't be spotted. He felt something poke his wing and brushed the hay off of it. A pitchfork! Perfect. He knew that it was what needed to be done and pushed it to the edge of the loft. Trixi and her brother snooped around trying to find the elusive rooster.

"Oh bandanna boy. Where are you? You can't hide forever." The she devil called out.

"Yeah. We'll get the hens after we're through with you. And then the little ones will be next." Sly added

Ginger and the chicks. Now they made him mad for threatening to harm his family

Rocky didn't make any noise, watching them from above. Thunder echoed throughout the barn, lightning flashing by the half opened door. He was waiting for the right moment to push the pitchfork off and impale one of them. He couldn't think of any other way to get them to leave himself and the others alone for good.

Trixi wandered over to where the loft ended. Rocky took the opportunity and quickly pushed the pitchfork over the edge. Trixi looked up and gasped. Rocky heard a shrill yelp and takes a peek to see the aftermath. Yep. There's no way she was getting out of that alive. Sly ran to his sister and gasped in horror. He looked up, seeing the rooster and growled in hate. Rocky made his way down from the loft and out into the rain.

He couldn't lead that monster back to the others so he ran in the opposite direction. Shortly after he heard growling and snarls behind him. Sly chased Rocky towards the road, both unaware of a oncoming vehicle. Rocky's feet made contact with the slippery pavement. He kept going but stopped in the middle of the road as he saw headlights.

Sly locked onto his target, ignoring the fact that he was about to get run over. He leapt towards the rooster, teeth bared. Rocky closed his eyes only to hear a loud thud. He slowly opened his eyes to see Sly had indeed been hit by the vehicle which was now stopped. The driver got out to investigate what they had hit

Ginger was out looking for her mate, worrying for his safety and by how long he had been gone.

"Rocky! Rocky, where are you?! Rocky!" She called out, in hopes of getting some kind of a response. Nothing. Only the patter of raindrops and the ominous booms of thunder. She was about to turn back when she saw something by the road. She quickly made her way to where she most definitely saw something. Ginger saw the vehicle hit the fox and possibly her husband

She tried going faster but her feet slipped from the mud and wetness. The ginger hen stopped by the edge of the road, her heart now racing. Rocky backed up and started to make his way back to the farm. Ginger saw her husband and gasped in relief to see he was still alive

"Rocky!" She cried out

Rocky's eyes lit up when he saw Ginger standing there. "Babydoll!"

Before he could run over to give the hen a hug, he was grabbed by the neck and picked up. He froze in absolute shock at the sight of his old ringmaster. Oh no...he was found by the circus...

Ginger hid to stay out of sight and watched the pudgy man with the mustache

"Rocky? Is it really you? Oh what a relief! We can go on with the tour! This time I'll make sure you don't escape." He said, getting back in the van.

Rocky scrambled over to the passenger side once he was put down and hopped up on the arm rest, staring out the window to see Ginger, looking back with what seemed to be tears in her eyes but it was hard to tell due to the rain. It would've also been impossible to tell if she was crying or not but Rocky wouldn't doubt it.

Rocky puts a wing on the window, a sorrowful expression on his face. Ginger forced back tears as she watched the van drive away, a depressed Rocky fading from view

The tables have turned!!! Hehe! Bet you guys didn't expect Rocky to be found and taken back to the circus ;) until the next chapter!


	4. The Rescue

Ginger walked back to the hut with her head hanging. It hurt her so much that she couldn't do anything to save Rocky from being taken away. All she could think about was the way he looked at her from inside the van

The chicks chirped when Ginger returned but fell silent after being shushed by their mother since the others were sleeping. The British hen laid with her chicks and eventually drifted off into sleep.

dream*

Ginger sat by the radio and watched as the chickens danced their feathers off. She sighed and brought a wing up to her face until she gasped, a chicken unaware of the hen with the green hat, bumping her backwards

Ginger bumped into someone and turned to see it was Rocky. He smiled at her and gestures with his wing to dance with him.

Ginger smiles as Rocky held one of her wings and spun her around. She didn't realize her feelings for the rooster until they circled each other, making eye contact. Rocky spun her around again, making the ginger hen giggle

They danced until Babs crashed against the wall and landed in one of the nests and was excitedly telling the others she flew and seeing that Rocky's wing was better after the bandage fell off. He could fly now!

Ginger decided to apologize to the rooster for being so blunt towards him

"I guess i owe you an apology. I didn't think you cared about us but after all this..." She said, gesturing around them

"Hey. Easy ms hard boiled. I might think you're turning soft." He smiles at the usually feisty hen

end of dream*

Ginger woke up to the crowing of the farm rooster. She turned to look at her mate, only to feel sad again. She remembered what happened last night, staring at Rocky's empty spot where he'd sleep beside her

Ginger went outside the hut with her chicks as the farmers wife fed them. Ginger fed her chicks but she didn't feel hungry, just heartbroken. The chicks took in their new surroundings for the first time and wandered around, not straying too far from their mother

Ginger sighed and sat down as she watched her son and daughter. The hen moped around for most of the day, not feeling like doing anything in particular. The others felt sorry for Ginger, especially her friends. The last time she was like this was the day her brother was sold to a chicken farm clear across the country

"Get up. You have to be strong for Rocky." The green eyed hen thought.

She stood up and noticed that everyone was staring, waiting to see what her next move was. The hen cleared her throat and rubbed her wings together. "There's no need in staying here any longer. Let's go back to the sanctuary and fix anything that those foxes might have destroyed."

The chickens exchanged looks. Go back? Without finding Rocky? They all might have thought that Ginger wasn't feeling well

"But what about Mr. Rhodes? Aren't we going to rescue him?" Ducky asked

Ginger could feel a lump in her throat and tears filling her eyes. She pushed those feelings away and knew Ducky was right. They couldn't just let the American rooster go back and live at the dreadful circus.

"Alright everyone. Let's go save Rocky!" Ginger said, the chickens cheering

"Hold on, ducks. How are we going to find the circus? It could take forever to find it." Bunty said, crossing her wings

Ginger sighed in frustration. She forgot about that. It could take days trying to find where the circus is. "Perhaps I can help?" Someone spoke up

The chickens turned to see Butch standing a ways away from the hens. "I can find the circus for you." He offers, knowing his friends needed all the help they could get

"Yes please. We greatly appreciate it." Ginger said

Butch gave a nod, spreading his wings and taking flight. The search has officially begun

Ginger waited with the other chickens for three hours at least, waiting for the return of Butch. They heard the sound of wings flapping and looked to see their compadre land on the ground.

"Well? Did you find the circus?" Ginger asked

Butch ruffled his feathers for a moment while he was on the ground now. "Yeah. It's about three miles from here but I kinda got lost and had to ask for directions. I can lead you there now but it's a long way. Are you up for the walk?"

"Of course. Show us the way. The sooner we get there the better!" Ginger clucks.

"Count me in." Bunty spoke up

"Aye I'm coming too!" Mac added

"I can watch the chicks for you." Babs smiled, knitting as always

Ginger thanked Babs and kissed her chicks before leaving with Butch, Bunty and Mac

They followed Butch for hours. The chickens decided to stop and rest at nightfall under a abandoned bridge since they were tired from walking and they didn't want to trudge on in the dark. The good part is they close to being halfway there

At the circus...

Rocky wasn't enjoying his welcome back treatment. The ringmaster had put him in a small cage with a lock to prevent him from escaping and he overheard the mustached psycho talking about his cannon act. How wonderful... but the good news was his act would be postponed for awhile until they were able to discuss what to do next and to give the rooster some time to calm down since he was most likely frightened

Rocky heard a familiar voice and rolled his eyes. Great. One of his 'favorite' animals. The know it all snobby lion, Guster. He thought he was better than the other acts by a long shot and the other animals should treat him like a king.

"Rocky! Back already from your adventure? I thought they'd never find you. Guess I underestimated the humans." Guster sneers, getting uncomfortably close to the cage

"Yeah, well you can't expect me to like being shot out of a cannon. Why don't you try it, wuss puss." Rocky shot back

Guster didn't like the roosters attitude and roared, startling Rocky

"Know your place, farm boy!" The lion warned

Rocky glared at him, folding his wings. It was a common fact that he didn't miss this place in the slightest.

Guster leans against the cage and poked a claw through one of the gaps. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"Hey! Leave that chicken alone!" A clown scolded at the beast

Guster growled in annoyance and glared at Rocky before skulking away. What a relief

Rocky hoped that Ginger was on her way to rescue him from this doom forsaken prison. He puts his wings around his legs, resting his chin on his knees. All he could do was pray for a miracle at this point

Ginger and the others got up at the crack of dawn to continue on their journey. It was quiet as the only thing on their minds was freeing Rocky.

"How much farther?" Mac asked. They've been walking for almost two hours now

"We probably walked two miles now. If we keep up the pace we should arrive at night." Butch replied

"What a load of tripe." Bunty mutters

Ginger rolls her eyes at Bunty's comment

Meanwhile at the circus...

Rocky was eating some of his food when he heard the ringmaster discussing their plans for the show

"Let's just keep going. We can't stay here any longer now that we got Rocky back. We have plans to wrap up the UK tour in a town that's five hours from here." He heard one of trapeze artists say

"Alright. We'll leave tonight." The ringmaster agrees

Rocky had a bad feeling about this

Sorry for a short chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Until the next chapter! :) do you guys think Ginger and the gang will arrive in time?


End file.
